Bidoof (Pokémon)
|} Bidoof (Japanese: ビッパ Bippa) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 15. Biology Bidoof is a brown, rodent-like Pokémon with four short legs. It has a short, dark brown snout and a small, red nose. Cream-colored markings cover its underside and surround its face. Round tufts of fur form its tail with five on the male and three on the female. Similar tufts line the bottom of its face and two singular ones form its ears. Bidoof's black paws have three toes with some webbing between them. Protruding from Bidoof's upper jaw are large incisors, which it uses for gnawing on wood and rocks. These teeth grow constantly, so this Pokémon needs to gnaw on hard substances to keep them ground down. This Pokémon can be found nesting in groups near bodies of water. Despite its stout body, this Pokémon can be agile and is not easily perturbed. In the anime Major appearances Bidoof (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) A Bidoof appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. Other Multiple Bidoof appeared in Faced with Steelix Determination, where a terrorized their village after accidentally stuck three shovels into its head. The shovels were removed through the combined efforts of multiple Bidoof, Ash's Staravia, and his . Multiple Bidoof appeared in PK18, where they and some needed assistance in moving some logs so the water of a river can flow through. They worked together with Pikachu and 's groups to accomplish this. A Bidoof appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. It was playing with a 's and a when they were all attacked by a rampaging . Bidoof was then taken to a Pokémon Center by and healed with the help of Nurse Joy and her . A Bidoof appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, under the ownership of Beatrice. Bidoof got trapped in an iron cage set up by a . After using its teeth to break free, Beatrice got it checked by Dr. White. A Bidoof appeared in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!, where it was among a group of Pokémon that helped befriend a . Minor appearances Multiple Bidoof debuted in a brief cameo in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A 's Bidoof appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . It reappeared in the next episode, where it participated in the Contest's Battle Stage. A Coordinator's Bidoof appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. A Bidoof appeared in The Champ Twins!. A Bidoof appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Bidoof appeared in The Keystone Pops!. Three Bidoof were seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. They reappeared in Saving the World From Ruins!. A Bidoof, with its , briefly appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Bidoof appeared in Camping It Up!. A Trainer's Bidoof appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Bidoof appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures begin!. A Bidoof appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Bidoof appeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where they were among the Pokémon living near Grace Tower. A Bidoof appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Bidoof appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Bidoof appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Bidoof was silhouetted in Stagestruck Starly. was attacked by a group of Bidoof in the penthouse of a Jubilife hotel that she owned in A Bevy of Bidoof. was able to figure out a way to stop the attack. Two Bidoof appeared in a fantasy in Hurrah for Rapidash. A Bidoof appears in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V. In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a Bidoof appeared on Fullmoon Island in 's flashback. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Bidoof appeared in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!. A Trainer's Bidoof appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, participating in a Pokémon Super Contest. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane caught a Bidoof when he was training his Pokémon to defeat Shin. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild, the second newest recruit next to the player's team. He updates his Yup Yup Journal over the course of the game. * : Nine Bidoof are used by Team Dim Sun's Wheeler. * : Bidoof stars in his own special episode, being the playable character. When Bidoof left home and first joined Wigglytuff's Guild, he often messed jobs up and wasn't really liked by anyone. One day, whilst visiting the Kecleon Shop, he was approached by a who gave him an old map before hurrying off. A and then appeared to be chasing Snover. The map showed a legendary dungeon known as the Star Cave where sleeps, and after learning about it from , Bidoof decided to go there and wish to make himself a stronger explorer. Snover finds Bidoof at the Guild, and together they go to the Star Cave. However, upon reaching the end, Gligar and Bagon appeared, and Snover turned against Bidoof. It turns out that it was a trap, and Snover, Bagon and Gligar are a gang of thieves called Team Rogue. They saw Bidoof's money when he visited the Kecleon shop, so they lured Bidoof to the Wish Cave, hoping to steal his money. Bidoof fights the three, but fails. Before Team Rogue can steal Bidoof's money, the entire Guild shows up to help him. Bidoof is touched that he is an appreciated member of the Guild after all. helps him blast open a hidden cave where Bidoof can find Jirachi. He finds Jirachi sleeping. It talks in its sleep, warning Bidoof that it attacks in its sleep. Bidoof must defeat it to help it awaken. Bidoof makes his wish and, though given a lot of choices, Bidoof wishes for new juniors to join the Guild so he could help them. The wish is fulfilled when the player and his/her partner joins the Guild, thus ending the story. Pokédex entries 's.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , Lake Verity, Great Marsh, Valley Windworks}} , , , , , , and , Lake Verity, Eterna Forest}} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Ranger School, Vientown}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Hinder Cape}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Aurora, Ignis, Pugilis, Terrera, Yaksha}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 454}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Kyocera Dome Bidoof|All|Japan|1|February 21, 2008|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Bidoof}} |} GTS events |Ari Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|6|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ari}} |Norii Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|8|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Norii}} |Ori Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|5|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ori}} |Saori Bidoof|Japanese|GTS|7|March 19 to 27, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Saori}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15||'}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15| }} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10||'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 39 or higher |link= }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=400 |name2=Bibarel |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Bidoof appears to be based on a , or a . It is particularly similar to the , a primitive relative of beavers lacking tails. Name origin Bidoof is a combination of ''beaver and doofus (slang for a stupid person). It may also be derived from , a device used in some countries for drawing up water. Bippa is a combination of beaver and 出っ歯 deppa (protruding tooth). In other languages and |fr=Keunottor|frmeaning=From and |es=Bidoof|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bidoof|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비버니 Bibeoni|komeaning=From beaver and |zh_cmn=大牙狸 Dà Yá Lí|zh_cmnmeaning=大牙 means big teeth. 狸 is derived from . |hi=बिडूफ Bidoof|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Бидуф Biduf|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Bidoof (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links * |} de:Bidiza es:Bidoof fr:Keunotor it:Bidoof ja:ビッパ zh:大牙狸